


Комплимент шеф-повару

by bayern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayern/pseuds/bayern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последнее интервью Гарри кажется довольно трудным. Ему поручили проверить на прочность дебютанта магической кулинарной сцены. Шеф-повар Малфой не собирается сдаваться без боя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Комплимент шеф-повару

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Compliments to the Chef](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592768) by [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame). 



_«С моей стороны будет непростительной бестактностью назвать свое пребывание на посту эксперта ”Магической еды” и ”Ассоциации вин” неприятным опытом. Я посвятил миру тонкого искусства кулинарии шесть лет жизни, подаривших мне_ _завидную_ _возможность посещать лучшие заведения и дегустировать эксклюзивные изыски знаменитых магических шеф-поваров. Без преувеличения, этот отрезок жизни заслуживает эпитетов ”впечатляющий” и ”незабываемый”. К слову сказать, если бы кто-то из упомянутых королей кухни надумал отравить меня_ — _в их распоряжении была масса удобных случаев»._

 

Рождение первых шутливых строк будущей статьи Гарри встретил довольной полуулыбкой. Кому-то привычка проговаривать про себя текст может показаться излишне нерациональной. Но своеобразная причуда помогала Гарри собраться с мыслями и сфокусироваться на происходящем здесь и сейчас, отбросив догадки о том, что напечатают на страницах следующего номера «Пророка».

И раз уж так вышло, что это задание — последнее, разве Гарри не имеет права на небольшие поблажки? Несомненно, внушительная доля его работы — писать статьи о взлетах и падениях первых лиц кулинарной арены, но никто не отрицает возможность, что шеф-поварам удастся выдавить слезу наслаждения из самого привередливого ресторанного критика. В недавно открывшемся заведении обязанности шеф-повара выполнял Драко Малфой: если хотя бы половина дошедших до Гарри сплетен окажется верна — идеальное воплощение всех присущих подлинному мастеру черт, то команда кухмистера регулярно умывается горькими слезами. В таком сотрудничестве нет места обоюдному удовольствию.

Поэтому можно смело утверждать, что Гарри направился в расположенный в элитной части Диагон-аллеи пятизвездочный ресторан, будучи снедаемым предвкушением и азартом.

 

_«”Амброзия” относится к немногочисленным заведениям, умело сочетающим лаконичный минимализм с шокирующей претенциозностью. Роскошный ультрамодный дизайн, гармонично соседствующий с произведениями современного искусства, продуманное освещение и накрахмаленные белоснежные скатерти — все кричит об успешности ресторана. Каждая деталь интерьера недвусмысленно намекает: ты будешь бесконечно счастлив заполучить здесь столик на вечер пятницы._

_Во всем чувствуется рука Малфоя»._

 

— Чудесно, ты все-таки появился.

Сегодня вечером приветствовать гостей заведения выпало Панси Паркинсон. Девушка быстрым целеустремленным шагом направилась к Гарри, по пути привычно раздавая указания толпящимся в обеденной зоне работникам. Выглядела Панси слегка изможденной, но не растерявшей ни капли аристократического великолепия. Изысканное вечернее платье черного цвета немного упрощало жемчужное ожерелье. Гарри сделал мысленную пометку, что этот факт обещает привнести _«_ перчика» в статью.

Взяв Поттера под руку, Паркинсон повела его сквозь очередь, образовавшуюся из надеющихся на скорое появление свободного столика посетителей. Из толпы донеслось обреченное бормотание про бесплодные два часа ожидания, но у Гарри не осталось времени на сочувствие — его подвели к дверям кухни.

 

_«За все годы, отданные труду на ниве ресторанной критики, я лишь пару раз удостоился чести побывать в_ _”_ _святая святых” ресторана. Большинство шеф-поваров мысль о постороннем в границах их царства повергает в ужас — каждый во что бы то ни стало стремится оберегать секреты своего мастерства, в том числе и от колумнистов. Однако время от времени мне выпадает удача повстречать храбрецов, всецело уверенных в собственных выдающихся способностях и возможностях, и полагающих, что им нечего скрывать. Хм, вдруг шеф-повар Малфой на самом деле окажется так хорош, как о нем говорят?_

_Либо так, либо он самоуверенный засранец»._

 

— Ни к чему не прикасайся, ничего не пробуй, и, ради Мерлина, не попадайся ему на пути, — инструктировала затылок Гарри Паркинсон. — С твоей ассоциацией у нас существует договоренность, что все... пассы, связанные с приготовлением блюд, не попадут на страницы издания.

— Разумеется, — уловив тонкий намек, поспешил успокоить Гарри. Поттер же не идиот, чтобы спать и видеть, как он открывает всему миру перечень секретных ингредиентов «Лобстер-биск» от Малфоя.

— Если — точнее говоря, когда — он полностью войдет в раж, не тушуйся и не скупись на описание подробностей его злобных выходок. Последнее как раз и привлекает к нам больше всего посетителей.

С трудом подавив желание мученически закатить глаза, Гарри коротко кивнул в ответ.

Безмолвное обещание вполне удовлетворило Панси.

— Что ж, тогда ты просто золотая находка для нашего заведения. Развлекайся, и постарайся не попасть под проклятие. — Удостоив Гарри прощальным полупоклоном, Панси под затихающий перестук высоких каблучков покинула гостя, напоследок обласкавшего взглядом горделивую осанку девушки.

А затем Гарри ступил на кухню.

Все чувства разом подверглись атаке. Повсюду клубились дым и пар; витающие в воздухе ароматы пленяли и соблазняли, кожу опалял обжигающий жар, невероятный гвалт давил на уши! После умиротворяющей атмосферы обеденного зала яростная разноголосица кухни прошлась по Гарри подобно товарному поезду. Пошатнувшись от переизбытка обрушившихся на него ощущений, Поттер оцепенело озирался по сторонам.

— Посторонитесь! Дайте пройти! — мимо Гарри пролетела девушка, с трудом удерживающая в руках тарелки с пастой. Успев отойти с дороги, Поттер продолжил экскурсию.

Казалось, никто не заметил присутствия постороннего человека. Хороший знак, что работа здесь ценится превыше всего. Гарри сбился со счета, сколько раз он становился свидетелем кажущейся хаотичности действий, и неизменно они изумляли обозревателя совершенством и эффективностью. Справа от гостя ножи сами по себе с фантастической скоростью шинковали овощи, промелькнувший мимо Гарри венчик принялся взбивать жидкое тесто; на долю поваров оставались требующие повышенного внимания и мастерства этапы приготовления блюд.

 

« _Вокруг бурлит жизнь. В команде шеф-повара Малфоя царит железная дисциплина. Интересно, увижу ли я знаменитого мастера лично? Говорят, он довольно..._ ».

 

— Что это за мерзкая субстанция?! Ты издеваешься надо мной?! Эту дрянь ты называешь крем-брюле? Да моя покойная бабуля приготовит его в сто раз лучше!

 

_«Да, слухи не врали»._

 

Не удостоив Гарри мимолетным взглядом, Малфой как заведенный носился по своей вотчине. Складывается впечатление, что превалирующим состоянием духа шеф-повара был всепоглощающий гнев. Пользуясь тем, что о нем ненадолго позабыли, Гарри беззастенчиво разглядывал молодого мужчину — с чисто профессиональной точки зрения, само собой. Нечасто людям его профессии выпадала удача воочию понаблюдать за работой получившего пять звезд шеф-повара. К тому же, неосведомленность Малфоя о присутствии ресторанного критика дарила уникальную возможность подглядеть подлинную манеру поведения, без рисовки на публику и нелепого притворства.

Малфой был все так же высок и худощав, одет в накрахмаленную белую рубашку, черные брюки и повязанный на талии фартук; взъерошенные платиновые волосы, пристальный серый взгляд, раздражающая аура аристократизма, излучаемые превосходство и уверенность. Даже сейчас, разнося в пух и прах незадачливого повара, Малфой умудрялся выглядеть более хладнокровным и авторитетным, чем все присутствующие на кухне, включая Гарри.

И Малфой был единственным, кто позволял себе не просто повышать голос, а выражать недовольство громогласно и без усекновения цензурой.

— ...уволю к Мерлину! — грозно закончил отповедь Драко. — Все ясно?

— Да, Шеф, — пискнул повар, с опаской обходя начальника и возвращаясь к готовке.

Не насытивший свою кровожадность Малфой жаждал продолжения:

— Ты! — он молниеносно развернулся, обращаясь к ранее попавшейся на глаза Гарри девушке.

— Да, Шеф! — поспешно выпалила она.

— Что ты делаешь? Это что такое? — проскрежетал Малфой, не рассчитывая на внятный ответ. Зачерпнув вилкой скворчащую на сковородке массу, он снял пробу и с брезгливой гримасой вернул остатки обратно.

— Ты меня разыгрываешь?! Курица полусырая — да ее можно использовать в охоте на василиска! Переделать!

— Да, Шеф!

— Ты! Мельче нарезай лук, или я лично выдавлю из тебя слезы! Что с вами творится, люди! Вас что, обучали искусству кулинарии в "Дырявом котле"? Вы работаете со мной, Мордред вас задери!

Глядя на увлеченного работой Драко, Гарри задавался вопросом, когда же его заметят. В ту же секунду Малфой обернулся, недовольно хмурясь.

— Поттер! — от неожиданного окрика обозреватель подскочил на месте. — Если ты закончил валять дурака, приступай к своим чертовым вопросам, чтобы я поскорее вернулся к приготовлению ужина для зажравшихся богачей Диагон-аллеи!

Застигнутый врасплох Гарри ошарашено хлопал ресницами. С одной стороны, услышанное обращение пестрело руганью, с другой — в решительном, яростно размахивающем руками человеке было невозможно признать потомственного аристократа. Для Гарри подобная экспрессия Малфоя и бурлящая в нем страстность стали открытием.

— Поттер! Приди в себя! Кое-кто здесь работает, а не праздно шатается!

Скривившись, Гарри достал блокнот и перо. Мысленно он успел проговорить все, что собирался написать в статье.

 

_«Определенно, Малфой очень харизматичен. Его команда похвально внимательна к мельчайшим деталям, и, кажется — очень разумно с их стороны — до дрожи боится своего Шефа. И все же, если отбросить прочь бахвальство и браваду, очевидно, что Малфой ценит свою репутацию так же высоко, как превозносит выходящие с его кухни блюда. Кому-то это может показаться проявлением открытости, смелости и искренности, а кто-то посчитает такое поведение неоправданным и глупым. Затрудняюсь пока дать оценку»._

 

— Поттер! Ты будешь оплачивать мое потраченное зря время? Поторопись, мать твою!

 

_«Впрочем, правильный ответ не так уж и трудно выбрать»._

 

— Приступим, — наконец вышел из ступора Гарри, включая профессиональную вежливость в противовес искрящему Малфою. — Давай начнем с азов твоей деятельности. Когда ты впервые обнаружил в себе страсть к кулинарии?

— Неправильный вопрос, — моментально отреагировал Драко.

— Прошу прощения?

— Ты должен был спросить: как мне удается мириться со сборищем некомпетентных придурков, работающих на меня! — сцедил яд Малфой, обходя журналиста и направляясь к новой жертве. Гарри кольнуло мимолетной жалостью к хныкающей молоденькой блондинке, отошедшей в сторону от пласта раскатанного теста.

— Чем ты занята, Петерсон? — обманчиво мягко поинтересовался шеф-повар.

— Р-р-раскатываю, Шеф?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь, или отвечаешь?

— Я... это...

— Пошла прочь! — злобно рыкнул Малфой, хватая вязкую массу и начиная месить заново. — Смотри внимательно! Ты впустую потратила тридцать минут своей жизни на безмозглое тесто! Если ты не планировала выйти за этот кусок замуж, какого черта ты убила на него столько времени! Это не чувственный секс с долгой прелюдией и нежными ласками! Это банальный торопливый перепих! Быстрый грязный трах на заднем дворе или в туалетной кабинке дешевого паба вниз по улице! Иди сюда и покажи тесту — что, как и зачем. Вот что ты должна делать! Понятно?

Оторопевшая девушка, не мигая, изумленно таращилась на шеф-повара. Винить ее было не за что. Поучающие разглагольствования Малфоя оказали довольно... вдохновляющий эффект и на самого критика, особенно экспрессивная часть про вульгарность и спешку. Сглотнув вставший в горле ком, Гарри, успокаиваясь, перевел дух.

— Дошло, или мне следует вернуть тебя в штат посудомоек? — раздраженно прорычал Малфой.

— Да, Шеф! То есть нет, Шеф! Я... конечно, Шеф?

Фыркнув, Малфой возвратил комок теста деморализованной подчиненной, переводя взгляд на Поттера.

— Продолжай, — милостиво скомандовал Драко.

Не успел Поттер открыть рот, собираясь озвучить очередной вопрос, как внимание шеф-повара вновь переключилось. Гарри едва не застонал от отчаяния, увидев, как интервьюируемый снял крышку с кастрюли и сноровисто приступил к перемешиванию ее кипящего на медленном огне содержимого. Священнодействие продлилось не больше минуты.

 

_«Поверить не могу — он наконец немного успокоился. Хорошо бы сфотографировать неистовствующего дракона... но чертовски опасно и, честно говоря, не стоит. Малфой всегда был склонен к излишнему драматизму. А сейчас это только добавляет ему таинственности. Что случилось с Малфоем, знакомым мне по Хогвартсу?»._

 

— Поттер, ты торчишь здесь уже четырнадцать минут, а при этом разродился одним-единственным вопросом, — резкий голос Малфоя вырвал Гарри из задумчивости. — По подобной продуктивности я могу сделать неутешительный вывод — ты абсолютно некомпетентен.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — напомнил Гарри, подходя ближе к помешивающему варево Малфою. — Когда ты впервые обнаружил в себе страсть к кулинарии?

— Покинув Хогвартс, я уехал во Францию — после войны там было проще пережить смутное время, собраться с силами, с мыслями. Я жаждал разнообразия, и кулинарная школа показалась идеальным способом отвлечься от кошмара, в который превратилась моя жизнь. Следующий вопрос.

От безмятежности и скуки, явственно прозвучавших в голосе Драко, Гарри опешил. Для человека, приходящего в бешенство при виде недоваренной курицы, Малфой поразительно спокойно делился неприятными воспоминаниями о своем небезупречном прошлом.

— Поттер, не спи, — подгонял Драко. Торопясь воспользоваться подвернувшейся возможностью, пока Малфой не умчался на поиски полусырого картофеля или очередного требующего взбучки подчиненного, Гарри задал следующий вопрос:

— Каковы были твои первые кулинарные эксперименты?

— Я позволил себе немного поэкспериментировать с классической французской кухней, — добавляя щепотку тмина в кастрюлю, поделился первыми шагами в профессии шеф-повар. — Придал немного новизны проверенным временем фаворитам. Что-то удалось, а где-то поджидал сокрушительный провал. В дальнейшем смешивание разнообразных ингредиентов удавалось все легче. Например, азиатской кухне эксперименты только на пользу... МакИнтайр! Лосось на двенадцатый стол! Свежий, словно только что плывший против течения! Немедленно!

— Так точно, Шеф!

 

_«Да, он великолепен. Невооруженным глазом заметно, что для шефа действительно имеет значение каждое блюдо, приготовленное на кухне. Когда он заговаривает о еде, взгляд вспыхивает энтузиазмом сродни одержимости. Уголки рта приподнимаются в мечтательной улыбке. Все эти нюансы создают неповторимое очарование, профессиональное, а не...»._

 

— Что ты там строчишь, Поттер?

— Да так, ничего, — мгновенно вскинулся Гарри, прикрывая блокнот от любопытных глаз. — Расскажи мне о...

— Попробуй, — неожиданно приказал Малфой. Удивленный Поттер распахнул глаза, когда Драко, ласково проведя большим пальцем по его скуле, приподнял черноволосую голову. Столь интимное прикосновение Гарри встретил жарким румянцем, однако насмешливый взгляд Малфоя недвусмысленно намекал, что он ожидает реакции на лакомое содержимое засунутой критику в рот ложки. Вкусовые рецепторы Гарри атаковало попурри утонченного сладостного букета; поддавшись нахлынувшему блаженству, он негромко застонал.

 

_«Чарующий вкус торта раскрылся во всей красе: богатый, изысканный, с дразнящей ноткой еле уловимой кислинки. Идеальное исполнение. Чтобы полнее ощутить текстуру десерта, я бы предпочел усилить шоколадное послевкусие, но, вынужден признать: данный продукт превзошел самые смелые ожидания»._

 

Гарри, смакуя, покатал на языке последние кусочки изумительного десерта. Открыв зажмуренные от удовольствия глаза, он наткнулся на внимательный взор Драко. Поттер готов был поклясться, что его разглядывали в упор, но в тот же миг наваждение исчезло: шеф-повар, откашлявшись, вернулся к приготовлению блюда.

— Что скажешь? — нетерпеливо потребовал отчета Малфой.

— Неплохо, — признал Гарри. — Хотелось бы более яркого звучания шоколадной ноты, но...

— Что?! — недобро сощурившись, Малфой сунул в рот кусочек торта и тут же скривился от отвращения.

 

_«Возвращаемся к первоначальному состоянию»._

 

Гарри попытался исправить оплошность:

— Не стоит так переживать. Торт и не должен быть пере...

Но Малфой не внял жалким оправданиям.

— Всем слушать меня! — громогласно рявкнул он на всю кухню. Люди застыли на своих местах, замерев в позах, в которых их застиг грозный окрик, лишь содержимое кастрюль и сковородок продолжало громко скворчать, не разделяя всеобщую панику. Через десять секунд в помещении воцарилась мертвая тишина. Яростно сверкая глазами, Малфой обвел взглядом перепуганный персонал.

— Кто это готовил? — процедил он, указывая на провинившийся десерт.

Команда молчала, тревожно переглядываясь. Наконец, вперед шагнула молодая девушка.

— Это... я, Шеф, — не мигая и заикаясь, перепугано пропищала жертва.

— Кларисса Деверо, — вкрадчиво начал Драко, не способным никого обмануть мягким тоном. Кларисса пустила слезу, а Гарри неистово пожалел, что вообще открыл рот.

— Послушай, не стоит кричать на девушку. Торт восхитителен, выше всяких похвал. Я даже не... — вступился за обвиняемую критик, повернувшись к Малфою,.

— Ну что ты, я не собирался повышать голос, — любезно пояснил Драко. Обращаясь к побледневшей девушке, он будничным тоном вынес вердикт:

— Деверо, ты уволена. Долой с моей кухни.

— Что? — шепотом сорвалось с подрагивающих губ несчастной; на ресницах Клариссы мерцали слезы.

— Что?! — вторил ей шокированный Гарри. — Малфой, это уже перебор!

— Нет, это испоганенный ею десерт — перебор, — глумился Драко. — Немыслимое оскорбление высокому искусству кулинарии, гиппогриф избавь нас от такого кошмара! Деверо, какого Мерлина ты все еще здесь? Фартук на стол и прочь с глаз моих!

Кларисса разревелась в голос, а у Гарри сорвало стоп-кран. Да это же просто нелепо!

— Не уходи, — мягко позвал журналист рыдающую девушку, а затем накинулся на Малфоя: — Да что с тобой творится?! Ты придуриваешься, или на самом деле возомнил себя черте кем? Верни девушке работу!

— Не указывай, что мне делать на собственной кухне, Поттер! — зарычал Драко, угрожающе наступая на Гарри, нисколько не испуганного приближающейся грозой. В конце концов, он не из числа безмолвных страдальцев — запуганных кухонных работников Малфоя, и ни капли не боится упертого ублюдка. Встречались Поттеру существа и пострашнее этого разгневанного кухонного божества.

— Ты полный придурок! — огрызнулся Гарри. — Годы идут, а ты не меняешься! Возомнил себя центром вселенной только потому, что способен идеально воспроизвести «Беарнский соус»! Что ж, я оказался в нужном месте, и я с радостью смешаю тебя с дерьмом! Ты, высокомерный, отвратительный...

Драко кровь прилила к лицу; глаза метали молнии и безмолвные проклятия. Мерлин свидетель, даже в таком взбешенном состоянии — собираясь убить Гарри кулинарной лопаткой — Малфой умудрялся выглядеть сногсшибательно сексуально.

— Поттер, предупреждаю, — угрожающе низким тоном начал Драко, — немедленно одумайся и заткнись.

— Я не на тебя работаю, — отбился Гарри. — Меня не запугаешь. — Ставший яблоком раздора торт сиротливо покоился на стойке, и при виде несчастного десерта у Поттера возобладали инстинкты. Да, говоря на чистоту, идея была не блестящая, но зрелище безутешно рыдающей Клариссы и упивающегося всевластием Малфоя разозлили журналиста. Их новая встреча живо пробудила в памяти школьные времена, когда Гарри владело единственное желание — утереть высокомерному ублюдку нос и наглядно показать, что никто не собирается уступать в угоду первой прихоти Драко Малфоя.

В итоге Гарри совершил немыслимое — дерзко ухмыльнувшись в пылающие серые глаза...

...ткнул пальцем в середину торта, безвозвратно уничтожая шедевр.

Су-шеф в ужасе задохнулся, испуганная до полусмерти кондитер залилась слезами, а остальные члены команды опасливо зашептались между собой. Гарри было все равно. Он добился желаемого эффекта: Малфой достиг апогея бешенства. Решив доиграть спектакль до конца Гарри, самодовольно улыбаясь, поднес вымазанный шоколадным кремом палец ко рту и демонстративно облизал.

— Пожалуй, тянет всего на три звезды, — небрежно вынес окончательный вердикт маститый ресторанный критик.

Что тут началось! Дерзкая импровизация оказалась той самой соломинкой, что переломила спину кентавра.

— Вон, — яростным тоном, не допускающим и намека на возражение, дыхнул огнем Драко. — Все пошли вон из кухни, немедленно!

На пару бесконечных секунд повисла ошеломленная тишина, пока один храбрый поваренок — или возможно, хорошо маскирующийся самоубийца — не рискнул пролепетать:

— Н-но, Шеф, а как же ужин и...

— Пошли! Все! Вон!!!

Словно стайка перепуганных мышей повара прыснули в разные стороны, готовясь к дизаппарации. Ухмыльнувшись, Гарри собрался последовать их примеру, но Малфой, наставив на него указательный палец, угрожающе прошипел:

— А ты останься!

Пока охваченная ужасом команда под аккомпанемент хлопков аппарации покидала рабочие места, противники испепеляли друг друга яростными взглядами. Опустев, погрузившаяся в тишину кухня своей безжизненностью напоминала склеп; казалось, температура воздуха непрерывно возрастала. Сглотнув, Гарри слизнул с верхней губы выступившую испарину. Малфой тем временем старательно наложил на дверь запирающие чары. Живот скрутило крайне неприятным осознанием, что от свидетелей Драко избавился, и в итоге Гарри остался наедине с агрессивно настроенным сумасшедшим — шеф-поваром, возжелавшим его смерти из-за такой мелочи, как испорченный руками критика торт.

Малфой жаждал крови.

— Я убью тебя, — озвучил очевидные намерения Драко. — Но сначала я заставлю тебя заплатить за все!

Он без предупреждения рванул вперед; Гарри задушено пискнул, когда сильные руки вцепились в ворот его рубашки и подтянули добычу к неистовому Малфою. На несколько страшных секунд тревога поглотила разум журналиста, пока он тонул в яростных стальных глазах, а потом Драко впился в его губы жестким, подавляющим волю поцелуем. От неожиданности Поттер ахнул, даря дополнительное преимущество наглому захватчику-языку, с хозяйской бесцеремонностью скользнувшему ему в рот. У Гарри вырвался полузадушенный стон. Казалось, искры полетели в разные стороны, грозя воспламенить воздух; пальцы запутались в светлых волосах, норовя ближе притянуть желанное тело и утонуть в разделенном на двоих удовольствии.

— Говнюк, — на миг разрывая поцелуй, прошипел Малфой. Глаза потемнели от желания, губы припухли от голодного поцелуя, ладони слепо бродили по телу Гарри, отыскивая путь под рубашку, а стоило им получить доступ к обнаженной коже — принялись гладить, мять и пощипывать то, до чего сумели дотянуться. — Каждую нашу встречу доводишь меня до бешенства... жить не можешь без этого?

— Почему бы тебе не научиться лучше контролировать себя? — вернул шпильку Гарри. Губы саднили, в штанах давно стало тесно, а в список его побед можно было записать только стянутый с Малфоя фартук. — Чертов выпендрежник... без всякой причины довел до слез бедную девушку. Мерлин, да ты самый страшный ночной кошмар для своей команды!

— Не смей мне диктовать, что и как мне делать на моей кухне! — вызверился Драко.

— Ты не имеешь права приказывать мне!

— Пошел ты!

— Как пожелаешь! — и Гарри откинулся назад.

Зарычав, Малфой толкнул Поттера; тот наткнулся на стол, и, стараясь удержаться на ногах, неловко взмахнул рукой, скидывая на пол кастрюлю. Шеф-повар и глазом не моргнул. Он словно вампир присосался к шее жертвы, зубами и губами расписывая кожу собственническими метками, не обращая внимания на лязг и грохот разлетающейся по кухне утвари. Пинком отправив в полет попавшуюся под ноги кастрюлю, не прекращая терзать подставленное горло, Драко крепко стискивал бедра Гарри, заставляя того воспарить к звездам.

— Гребанный ублюдок, — плевался ядом Малфой. — Явился провоцировать меня своими чертовыми очками, взлохмаченными волосами и идеально вылепленной задницей. В самый час пик! Признайся, Поттер — ты хочешь меня погубить!

Гарри всенепременно, специально подтвердил бы, не лиши его Малфой дара речи при помощи отвлекающих маневров умелых губ. Разомлевший Гарри мечтательно закатил глаза, пока язык Драко выписывал дразнящие фигуры на его шее; чертов засранец безошибочно и быстро отыскал уязвимое место. Сопротивление стремительно таяло — застонав, Гарри выгнулся, пытаясь потереться о Малфоя самой страждущей прикосновения частью тела.

— Шлюшка, — с пакостной усмешкой протянул Драко.

— Провокатор, — парировал Гарри.

Рыкнув, Малфой резко перевернул Гарри лицом к столешнице, вынуждая вновь взмахнуть руками в поисках равновесия. Не мешкая, Драко решительно расправился с мешающими брюками, стаскивая их и отбрасывая прочь. Гарри задохнулся, когда дуновение прохладного воздуха, несмотря на царящую вокруг жару, приласкало обнаженную плоть вслед за умелыми пальцами Малфоя. Он еле сумел заглушить вскрик, почувствовав, как ягодицы сжали и раздвинули нахальные руки; член пульсировал, отзываясь на каждое даримое Драко дразнящее, распаляющее желание прикосновение.

— А сейчас у нас по плану деликатес, — усмехнулся шеф-повар.

Простонав, Гарри подался навстречу Малфою, добившись лишь более жесткого захвата. Обернувшись найти мучителя потемневшими от желания глазами, Поттер выдавил:

— Если верить твоим же словам, Малфой, это обычный перепих. Торопливый грязный секс на заднем дворе, неистовый трах в туалетной кабинке дешевого паба. Вопрос, оцененный в стоимость твоего маскарпоне: сколько можно вхолостую работать языком?

— Проклятье, — чертыхнулся раскрасневшийся, тяжело дышащий Драко, борясь с собственными брюками. Гарри ощутил прилив гордости при мысли, что ему удалось завести Малфоя до такого состояния, когда остатки терпения стремительно испарялись. Одновременно со звуком отвинчиваемой пробки в воздухе разлился аромат оливкового масла, толкая за грань мыслимого возбуждения, отдавшегося прямиком в пах. Смазанный палец без лишних церемоний скользнул внутрь тела Гарри; чуть позже к первому добавился второй. Малфой действовал напористо и эффективно, словно Гарри — очередное блюдо, требующее рук мастера. От непрошенного сравнения хотелось застонать, а следом уже пришлось длинно выдохнуть наслаждение, когда пальцы Драко проехались по простате.

— Хватит, — взмолился Поттер, — приступай к делу!

— Тортик требует начинки, — фыркнул Драко, но, не протестуя, убрал пальцы; пришедшее им на смену нечто существенно габаритнее протолкнулось в подготовленное отверстие. Гарри терпел, стиснув зубы, пока Малфой заполнял его собой. У Драко оказался толстый и ужасно длинный член. Вскоре на смену саднящему трению пришли более приятные ощущения, Гарри перевел дух и чуть поерзал, привыкая к чувству наполненности. Черт, до чего же восхитительное ощущение. Зашипев, Малфой подался назад, затем резко входя до упора. У задохнувшегося от удовольствия Поттера перед глазами замерцали звезды. Чувства обострились, наслаждение захлестывало с головой — кто бы заподозрил в чертовом Малфое обладателя идеального члена! Драко безостановочно толкался вновь и вновь — четкими, уверенными, ритмичными движениями, каждый раз проходясь головкой по нужному месту.

Словно ворота рая гостеприимно распахнулись навстречу.

Поймав заданный темп, Гарри с упоением подмахивал жестким толчкам. Малфой умело чередовал силу и глубину фрикций, заставляя любовника стонать в голос, запрокинув голову, словно обезумевший от счастья победитель лотереи. Тело всецело пребывало во власти инстинктов, Драко рычал от незамутненного удовольствия. Удерживая Гарри на месте, он безжалостно впивался пальцами в бедра, побуждая двигаться в четком, совершенном ритме. Гарри давно уже бросил попытку сдерживать стоны, всхлипы и вскрики; напряжение нарастало, сводя с ума желанием разрядки.

— Проклятье! Малфой... еще... сильнее, черт... быстрее!

— Три звезды, говоришь? — растягивая каждое слово, взрыкивал Драко. — Я покажу тебе гребанные три звезды!

Обернув ладонь вокруг члена Гарри, Драко задвигал кулаком в едином ритме с толчками внутрь тела. Каждое новое движение искусной ладони вырывало стоны с нарастающей громкостью.

— О, Мерлин... Малфой! Это... чертовски... просто... охуенно, Малфой!

Экстаз выплеснулся из Гарри с криком; царапая поверхность стола, вздрагивая, он взбрыкивал и выгибался. Охрипший Поттер только и мог, что бесстыже скулить от удовольствия, пятная столешницу. Но одной здравой мысли нашлось место в блаженно пустой голове журналиста: если Малфой забыл поставить заглушающие чары, он собственноручно выпотрошит мерзкого ублюдка. А следом дурман наслаждения поглотил сознание, и обессиленный, но бесконечно довольный Гарри рухнул на стол, словно разом лишился всех костей.

Отрешившись от реальности, Драко пребывал в собственной вселенной. Казалось, оргазм партнера только подхлестнул Малфоя — он начал двигаться рваными толчками, сбиваясь с ритма. Хриплые стоны, сорванное дыхание, прошившая напряженное тело дрожь, объятия, превратившиеся в спазматический захват — было очевидно, что он балансирует на грани оргазма. Запрокинув лицо, Драко не то застонал, не то зарычал; член последний раз дернулся внутри горячего тела. Слабый толчок — и Малфой с удовлетворенным стоном навалился на Гарри.

Умиротворенные любовники не торопились отдаляться друг от друга, наслаждаясь соприкосновением разгоряченной кожи, пока Малфою не приспичило открыть свой грязный рот.

— И каков окончательный вердикт эксперта? — пресыщено промурлыкал он.

Скривившись от сочащегося самодовольством тона, Гарри огрызнулся:

— Отвали, придурок, — скидывая с себя Драко и выпрямляясь, Поттер поморщился от неприятного липкого ощущения стекающей по ногам спермы. Очищающие чары будут очень кстати...

К безмерному удивлению Гарри, Малфой, достав палочку, привел его в порядок. Благодарно кивнув, Поттер поспешил одеться, с опаской наблюдая за аналогичными действиями партнера.

— Ты непременно должен вновь посетить мое заведение, — безапелляционно потребовал Драко, поправляя брюки и вновь надевая фартук.

Ощетинившись на недвусмысленно приказной тон, Гарри отрезал:

— Не могу этого обещать, — однако надумавший предать хозяина член с воодушевлением проголосовал «за» предложение.

Ошарашенный Драко уставился на журналиста.

— Почему нет?! — даже не пытаясь скрыть, что воспринял отказ как личное оскорбление. Определенно, Малфою было в диковинку, когда что-то происходило против его воли. Мерлин, какая же он самовлюбленная задница!

— Для начала — ты мне не нравишься, — проинформировал Гарри. — Во-вторых, как я уже говорил: я не состою у тебя в штате, и ты не можешь мне приказывать.

Малфой хмурил брови, пытаясь осмыслить абсолютно новую для себя ситуацию.

— Я тоже от тебя не в восторге, — медленно и четко подвел итог раздумьям Драко, играя на руку Гарри. — Но трахать тебя оказалось неожиданно приятно, так что не вижу причин избегать новой встречи.

— Малфой, — Гарри нестерпимо захотелось выхватить палочку.

— Я вновь приму на работу Клариссу.

Поттер захлопнул рот. Да, эта уступка заслуживает детального рассмотрения. С одной стороны, бедная девочка оказалась безвинно наказанной. С другой — мысль о новом раунде секса с Малфоем не то чтобы пугала и внушала отвращение, а очень даже наоборот...

— Отлично, — резюмировал Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь замаскировать энтузиазм, — ты возвращаешь работу Клариссе, не тиранишь персонал, а я рассмотрю твое предложение поужинать завтра вечером.

Гарри едва подавил улыбку, глядя на приободрившегося Малфоя: мальчишеское лицо осветилось предвкушением, становясь чертовски привлекательным.

— Я лично приготовлю ужин, — объявил довольный Драко.

— А кто же еще, — согласился критик, пытаясь скрыть бушующее внутри ликование. — Ты превосходно готовишь. Будь уверен, я отражу этот факт в новой статье.

— Само собой, Поттер, — и не подумал смутиться Драко. — Я лучший шеф-повар на континенте. Теперь самое время возвратить назад мою команду, а ты тащи свою задницу прочь с моей кухни.

Повинуясь резкому щелчку пальцев, повара аппарировали обратно, заставив Гарри подскочить от неожиданности. Работники вернулись к своим обязанностям, словно ничего сверхординарного не произошло. Окинув взглядом безупречный внешний вид персонала, Поттер смутился собственному встрепанному и помятому облику. Никто не проронил ехидной шутки, не подмигнул похабно — впервые за вечер Гарри искренне порадовался непререкаемому авторитету чертова Малфоя.

— Перерыв окончен, все вернулись к работе, — переключился на профессиональный тон Драко, расправляя фартук. — Деверо, вы вновь приняты в штат. На этот раз начните с суши и постарайтесь не разочаровать меня.

Кларисса, сдерживая благодарные рыдания, неистово закивала. Подарив Гарри полный признательности взгляд, она торопливо устремилась выполнять задание, на бегу бросив через плечо:

— Да, Шеф!

— МакИнтайр, твою ж мать, ты что творишь! — рявкнул Малфой, коршуном налетая на нерасторопного подчиненного. — Еще немного имбиря, и ты превратишь благородное блюдо в очередного плебейского отпрыска Уизли!

Несомненно, последняя эскапада предназначалась для ушей Гарри. Направляясь к выходу из кухни, он каким-то чудом не взвизгнул, ощутив смачный шлепок по заднице. Возмущенно обернувшись к Малфою, Поттер с сожалением увидел, что придурок уже занялся разливкой супа.

— Увидимся завтра, Поттер, — лучась самодовольством, попрощался Драко.

Закатив глаза и сдерживая рвущуюся на волю улыбку, Гарри уверенным шагом покинул кухню. Чутье подсказывало ему, что с написанием статьи проблем не возникнет.

 

_«В заключение вышесказанному, я могу только подтвердить все слухи, витающие вокруг дебютанта магической кулинарной сцены. Драко Малфоя с уверенностью и полным на то основанием можно назвать гением, сдобренным капелькой сумасшествия. Вне всяких сомнений, результат моего визита оказался... более чем удовлетворительным. При всей его резкости и эксцентричности, я никогда раньше не встречал шеф-повара с таким выдающимся талантом, отточенными умениями и безудержной страстью. Абсолютно заслуженные пять звезд_ — _таков вердикт критика. С нетерпением жду нового посещения ”Амброзии”, предвкушая испытать еще большее удовольствие»._


End file.
